X-men x Avengers x Me Chat room
by Lizzy-Reedus-MacManus-Dixon
Summary: I was bored so I decided to have a little fun
1. Chapter 1

+Lizzy created a chat room  
+Lizzy added Tony, Steve, Loki, Thor, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce.  
Tony: Lizzy, what's up?  
Loki: yes, last time you made a group chat was... interesting...  
Clint: *shudders*

Lizzy: Well, team of weirdoes, I was thinking...  
Steve: Oh no.  
Lizzy: ahem. I was thinking we should do something... you know, as a group?  
Thor: WHAT ARE YOU SUGGESTING LADY LIZZY?  
Bruce: Thor...  
Thor: Apologies.  
Lizzy: I thought we could gang up and go on a pranking spree?  
Tony: YES!  
Clint: YES!  
Steve: No.  
Bruce: you're kidding me.  
Thor: SOUNDS LIKE GREAT FUN!  
Loki: I might be intrigued.  
Natasha: Explain  
Lizzy: Well, I was talking with an old friend, and-  
Tony: Who is this 'old friend?'  
Lizzy: It may or may not be Logan from the X-men  
Tony: THAT guy?  
Lizzy: shoosh. He was grumbling about how boring the team was, so I suggested something to... lighten them up, and he was okay with it.  
Bruce: I want no part of this.  
Steve: Want to work on that experiment?  
Bruce: sure  
-Steve has left the chat.  
-Bruce has left the chat.  
Clint: What?  
Loki: don't even want to know.  
+Lizzy has added Logan, Remy and Jubilee to the chat.  
Logan: I brought the most irritating people I could find.  
Jubilee: Hey!  
Tony: Logan  
Logan: Tony.  
Clint: OOOOH we got some TENSION!  
Loki: Bird, you would be wise to shut up.  
Lizzy: Okay, guys, here's the plan.  
+Group call.  
-Call ended, duration: 10 minutes  
+Lizzy has added Bruce, Steve, Fury, Coulson, and Maria  
+Logan has added Storm, Scott, Jean, Rouge, and Hank  
Logan: ...  
+Logan has added Xavier  
Fury: This had better be important.  
Xavier: Agreed, we resume classes soon.  
Tony: Don't worry guys! It'll all be over soon.  
Scott: Oh no  
Steve: oh no  
Lizzy: (one... two... three...)  
Clint: Hello, my name is Clint Barton, and I have never aimed, I always guess where my arrows go.  
Coulson: what?  
Jubilee: Hey! I'm Jubilation Lee, and I have never read a book in my life!  
Xavier: Jubilee!  
Tony: My name is Anthony Stark, and I am drunk for all Avengers meetings.  
Bruce: Tony! What?  
Thor: I AM THOR ODINSON! AND I *SNIFF* HATE POPTARTS!  
Steve: Okay, what's going on?  
Loki: I am Loki Laufeyson and I am still evil and I killed my father and am rightful ruler of Asguard.  
Maria: Security! Get this son of a bitch back in his cell!  
Remy: I am Remy LeBeau and I am having an affair.  
Rouge: DAMN YOU CAJUN! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET IT!  
Lizzy: I am Lizzy Howie and I am clinically insane!  
Fury: YOU ARE ALL GOING TO BE MURDERED!  
Logan: I am Logan Howlett and I have stolen every one of Scott's cars.  
Scott: not even surprised anymore  
Natasha: I am Natasha Romanoff... and this was all a prank.  
Rouge: ...  
Xavier: ...  
Steve: ...  
Bruce: ...  
Hank: ...  
Fury: ...  
Maria: ... call off security  
Coulson: ...  
Scott: ...  
Jean: ...  
Storm: Typical.  
Fury: everyone down to my office... NOW!  
Xavier: Same with you three!  
Tony: CODE F CODE F! RUN!  
-Lizzy has left the chat  
-Tony has left the chat  
-Natasha has left the chat  
-Logan has left the chat  
-Remy has left the chat  
-Jubilee has left the chat  
-Clint has left the chat  
Thor: you are a trickster brother!  
Loki: I wasn't joking.  
Thor: LOKI!  
Loki: crap  
-Loki has left the chat  
-Thor has left the chat  
Fury: ... we still on for the meeting tomorrow?  
Xavier: yes.  
-Fury has shut down the chat room-


	2. Chapter 2

+Lizzy has created a chat with: Tony Stark

Lizzy: So... where are you hiding?

Tony: Vodka Closet.

Lizzy: Thought so. Don't get too drunk and reveal everyone's hiding spot.

Tony: Why would I do that?

Lizzy: You already have before.

Lizzy: Imma add some people. K?

Tony: I don't care.

+Lizzy has added: Remy Lebeau, Logan Howlett, Loki Laufeyson, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton-

Loki: Please don't add Thor.

Loki: Please.

Clint: C'mon, he's a riot!

Loki: Do. Not. Add. Thor.

Lizzy: Fine. He'd spoil all the hiding spots anyway, did you know he says what he types out loud?

Loki: wow.

+Lizzy Added Jubilee: Wow guys that was off the hook! Can we do it again?

Remy: Non, Petite, Rouge already found me... I don't know what hurting more.

Logan: Wow, even I feel bad for ya.

Natasha: You three should sneak over to the tower, we could celebrate our victory in person... and not get injured further?

Lizzy: I like the way you think, Nat!

Lizzy: So, where is everyone hiding?

Logan: I took Scott's bike to the boarder. I am literally in a cave. And yes I got signal

Loki: I'm floating through outerspace in a human rocket. Nothing gets past Thor. Nothing. Don't ask. Oh, Peter Quill says hi, Lizzy

Natasha: I'm in the weapons closet.

Lizzy: Which one?

Natasha: You will never know.

Jubilee: I'm with Logan!

Remy: I'm in my car. In the trunk... under a secret compartment... hurting a lot.

Clint: I'm in the basement of a random building in manhattan. I'm also lost.

Lizzy: I'm in another dimension. I really hope that Fury was stupid enough to believe me and NOT search the dark dimension.

Tony: I forgot how creepy your powers were.

+Pietro Maximoff has joined the conversation

Peitro: What happened? Nick is Furious and Phil has the whole damn ship under lock down!

Loki: Wow. This is better than when I attacked new york. Not that attacking new york was good. It was bad. Horrible-

Tony: We get it.

Peitro: no really, what happened.

Clint: We pranked all the people with sticks up their-

Peitro: OOO-kay. That makes more sense.

Remy: mes amies, I think I'm done for this world. I think she bruised something important.

Lizzy: DON'T DIE ON ME CAJUN! IMMA GETCHU!

-Lizzy and Remy Lebeau's signal could not be reached, please do not leave, for they might return shortly.

Tony: What. The Hell.

Loki: Is...

Logan: Is she okay?

+Lizzy, and Remy Lebeau has returned to the chat. Welcome back.

Lizzy: Never fear! The cajun savior is here!

Remy: Yeah, thanks... I think...

Clint: What the heck happened?

Lizzy: Simple! I used my dimension powers to transport Remy and I to the dimension with the fastest healing power! Then I brought him back to the nearest dimension to ours so we'd still have signal!

Jubilee: Wow...That is so cool!

Remy: And very nauseating.

Lizzy: Travel ain't for everyone~

-Error, Chat hacking in progress, for your safety...bzzzt...

Tony: no one make a sound... or chat or whatever... you know what I mean.

+Fury, Coulson, Xavier and Maria have invaded the chat.

Fury: Everyone reveal themselves now!

Xavier: This behavior is not accepted!

Coulson: We will find you eventually.

Lizzy: Everyone hold on to your lunch! We're going to a different dimension!

-Lizzy has shut down the chat.


End file.
